LA CULPA LA TUVO EL AMOR
by Mary Martin
Summary: Hola todo el mundo! Antes que nada MIL DISCULPAS por la tardanza, pero quiero informarles que no pasa de este mes para publicar el siguiente cap. Espero no decepcionarlos.
1. PROLOGO

**LA CULPA LA TUVO EL AMOR**

_Por Mary Martín_

**PRÓLOGO**

¿Alguna vez has sentido que la vida es perfecta?

_Después de tanto tiempo, por fin podré descansar. Ya no habrá más guerras, ni más dolor, no tendré que volver a lastimar a nadie nunca jamás, ahora tendré la paz que siempre anhele, lo sé, esta vez es de verdad y definitiva. Mi corazón se llena de tranquilidad al saberlo, se que todo va a estar bien. Estoy cansado, demasiado quizá… tantas peleas, tanta sangre, tanto dolor… la vida misma me ha dejado exhausto. Pero ya no quiero pensar en eso. Sólo quiero disfrutar este aire fresco y maravillarme con este hermoso paisaje que me rodea… por fin he podido encontrar la paz que siempre desee y la hallé donde menos imaginaba… y fue con ella, la mujer de mi vida… respiro tranquilamente…_

_Puedo sentir la hierba bajo mi cuerpo y la sombra de este gran árbol protegiéndome del sol. Mis ojos se cierran por si solos sin que lo pueda evitar. Estoy tan cansado que sólo quiero dormir. Ahora lo hago, todo a mí alrededor empieza a desaparecer._

_De pronto siento que una mano suave acaricia mi rostro. Escucho a alguien hablándome con insistencia tratando de hacer que permanezca despierto. Abro los ojos pesadamente y me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos… ella está a mi lado… se ha sentado junto a mi y me mira con dulzura, ha apartado de mi rostro un mechón de cabello que me cubría los ojos. Susurra algunas palabras que no logro entender. Hago un esfuerzo sobrenatural por permanecer despierto…pero estoy tan cansado…pero aún así le sonrío, logrando con ello que ella hiciera lo mismo._

_Apartando mi fatiga por unos instantes, logro susurrar su nombre pero ella posa sus finos dedos sobre mis labios. Sonrió nuevamente y ella se inclina sobre mí para abrazarme…_

– Shun… Shun... despierta ya…

– ¿June, qué hora es? – respondí incorporándome un poco y frotándome los ojos

– Ya va a ser más de medio día y tú aquí muy tranquilo durmiendo en pleno bosque. Hace como media hora que te estoy hablando y tú ni caso, si que tienes el sueño muy pesado… – sonrió al verme bostezar

– Lo siento, es que todo este lío de la fiesta me ha tenido muy atareado últimamente, nunca pensé que algo así fuera tan complicado y por estar arreglando todos los detalles me he tenido que desvelar mucho… – dije mientras se acomodaba a mi lado y recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro

– Lo sé y no quise despertarte, te veías muy tierno durmiendo tan tranquilamente pero ya es muy tarde y si no te apuras todo va a ser un caos total… ¿No querrás llegar tarde a la boda? ¿Verdad?

– Por supuesto que no, hemos planeado esto desde hace mucho y hoy por fin será el gran día. Verás que todo va a salir perfecto

En ese momento quise decirle algo, pero las palabras se me borraban de la mente. Me gustaba tenerla así de cerca, sentir el perfume de su pelo y la suavidad de su piel acariciando la mía… preferí guardar silencio y disfrutar estar así con ella aunque sea un poco. Hubiera sido un momento perfecto… hubiera… de pronto sentí algo, me incorporé drásticamente desconcertando a June un instante

– Shun ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Me preguntó al ver que mi semblante había cambiado por completo. Respiraba agitadamente. Inconscientemente me llevé una mano al pecho estrechando contra mí el medallón dorado que colgaba de mi cuello, el cual era un regalo que, según Ikki, mamá me había dejado antes de morir.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación. Miré a mí alrededor pero no hallé nada extraño. Un par de pequeños conejos jugueteaban alrededor de unos arbustos mientras las mariposas revoloteaban cerca de ellos, fuera de eso, todo estaba normal. Sentía una gran ansiedad en mi pecho. Esto había empezado hace unos cuantos días atrás y se iba haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte. Las pesadillas acompañaban esta angustia que sentía. No sabía decir a ciencia cierta por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir…

– ¿Shun? Estás sudando ¿Qué tienes?

– Estoy bien, es sólo que… tienes razón, es mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde…

Me levanté por completo y luego le ofrecí la mano a ella para levantarse. Sonreí ligeramente para indicarle que todo estaba bien, no quería preocuparla por algo de lo cual no estaba seguro. Miré sólo una vez más hacía la profundidad del bosque. Decidí que lo mejor era olvidarme de eso por lo menos de momento. Hoy iba a ser un día maravilloso, no debía permitir que nada ni nadie lo arruinara.

Al caer la tarde ya me encontraba listo, aunque el traje me hacía sentir algo extraño, me hacia ver muy apuesto y elegante… bueno, por lo menos eso me decía todo el mundo. La verdad era que lo único que quería es que esto comenzara antes de que los nervios hicieran presa de mí.

El lugar es realmente hermoso, yo mismo lo escogí sabiendo que a June le encantaría. Esta iglesia completamente pintada de blanco para mí representaba la pureza total que sólo el amor puede llegar a provocar. Los vitrales de colores simulaban formas de ángeles ascendiendo al cielo, las flores llenaban de vida el pequeño altar. Los invitados llegaron muy puntuales y ansiosos de que comenzara la ceremonia. Fijándome bien pude reconocer muchas caras conocidas, amigos, compañeros, mis hermanos no podrían faltar.

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos y June que todavía no llegaba. El sacerdote ya estaba listo, el coro también estaba listo, lo único que hacía falta ahí era la novia. Con cada segundo que pasaba me iba poniendo más y más nervioso, todos volteaban a verme. No podía controlarme, empecé a hacer nudos con la puntita de mi corbata, ahí parado en pleno altar sentía como la mirada de todos se posaban en mí preguntándome dónde se había metido June, era mi responsabilidad traerla pero ella quiso venir a parte.

Ikki, que estaba a un lado mío vistiendo un elegante smoking negro, me miró interrogante e igual o más nervioso que yo, no supe que hacer, no pude más que encogerme de hombros pues no sabía donde se había podido meter June en un día tan importante como este. Saori, que era la madrina, ofreció amablemente ir a buscarla pero le dije que lo mejor era esperar un poco más.

El tiempo seguía su marcha, recuerdo haberle preguntado a Ikki como siete veces ¿Qué hora es? Él de tan nervioso que estaba no me pudo ni responder pues empezaba a temer lo peor. Ya era muy tarde, pensé entonces en ir a buscarla pero justo cuando iba a bajar el primer escalón par abandonar el altar… apareció ella en la entrada… ¡Dios! Me quedé sin aliento, se veía tan radiante y hermosa toda vestida de blanco, parecía un ángel que llegó justo en el momento exacto. Ikki suspiró aliviado y creo que todos los presentes hicimos lo mismo pero yo más que todos. Una vez que estuvo cerca del altar, baje a acompañarla y ofreciéndole el brazo la guié hasta donde el padre esperaba por ella. Ikki se colocó en su sitio muy entusiasmado y contento de que todo saliera bien. Saori en el otro extremo también sonrió más tranquila.

La ceremonia dio inicio, mientras el padre leía las correspondiente lecturas bíblicas, no pude evitar mirar a June, se veía muy feliz. Estaba a su lado y noté perfectamente que sus ojos brillaban de una forma muy especial. Quise decirle en ese mismo instante que la amaba con toda mi alma, que era lo más importante de mi vida y la bendición más grande que Dios me había dado, recordé momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y noté como ahora las cosas habían cambiado poco a poco inevitablemente.

El momento crucial había llegado, los nervios hicieron presa de mí mas traté de controlarme. Esa era la parte donde yo entraba en acción, tomé el anillo que tenía en un cofrecito de terciopelo, Ikki y yo tardamos días enteros en encontrar uno que fuera perfecto y este realmente lo era, desde que lo vi supe que sería el ideal. Era muy bello, tenía una incrustación de diamantes en el centro con el nombre de June grabado en el reverso, pero se hizo más hermoso en el momento en que estuvo colocado en su dedo, luciendo radiante y majestuoso pero no tanto como la mujer que lo portaba.

June tomó el anillo que Saori le entregaba, ahora fue el turno de ella para ponerse nerviosa, sus manos temblorosas la delataban. Aspiró un poco de aire antes de pronunciar sus votos, me miró a los ojos todavía temerosa y yo con una sonrisa le indiqué que todo estaba bien, que se tomara su tiempo. Después alzó la vista y ante la expectativa de todos pronunció esas palabras tan gloriosas y tan imposibles para mí.

La vi tan feliz a unos cuantos pasos de mí, y fue entonces que entendí que había hecho lo correcto. Y sin embargo no pude evitar sentir un poco de tristeza, como deseé en ese momento que las cosas fueran diferentes, como deseé en ese instante que June supiera cuanto la amo, qué cosa no daría yo porque la mano que ella sostenía justo ahora para colocar el anillo fuera la mía… y no la de Ikki…

Mi hermano, en ese instante sentí que lo envidiaba porque me encantaría estar en su lugar para poder contemplar a June con emoción contenida justo como lo estaba haciendo él en este momento y así poder unir mis labios a los de ella en señal de una unión perpetua. Pero yo creo que fue mejor así, de haber sido cualquier otro no lo hubiera consentido, pero yo podía ver claramente en los ojos de Ikki, el amor que sentía por ella.

Las dos personas más importantes en mi vida estaban uniendo sus vidas… claro que estoy feliz por ellos… aunque eso signifique que tendré que seguir amándola en silencio, tendré que reservarme este sentimiento para mí, hoy tendré que conformarme con ser tan solo el padrino y fingir que estas lágrimas que se me han escapado son de felicidad… y aunque en parte lo son, también siento en ellas un poquito de tristeza…

Pero los quiero tanto a los dos que con su felicidad me basta y sobra para estar contento, aunque me cueste todavía un poco aceptar que June, la mujer más hermosa que desde un principio se robó mi corazón, haya decidió unir su vida, no con la mía, si no con la de mi hermano.

_Ahora siento que todo es perfecto, no puedo desear nada más. Unas lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas… es tanta la felicidad que siento porque ella será feliz, yo lo sé… no me queda más por hacer…cierro los ojos con una última sonrisa en mis labios porque este ha sido el día más hermoso de mi vida…_

Continuará…


	2. ENEMIGO

**LA CULPA LA TUVO EL AMOR**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 1**

**ENEMIGO**

Había peleado sangrientas batallas, derrotado a numerosos enemigos, inspiraba miedo y respeto a sus adversarios, había resurgido cientos de veces de sus cenizas venciendo a la misma muerte… y mírenlo ahora, haciendo cola durante horas por unos cuantos víveres que su mujer le había encargado. La amaba pero a veces podía llegar a ser irritante. Cuando quería podía ser muy mandona, malgeniuda, ruda, exasperante, tan insoportable, tan tosca, tan… tan… igual a él.

Se encontraba sentado en el paradero esperando el autobús que lo llevaría a casa. La calle estaba desolada, al parecer era el único al que se le había ocurrido ir a comprar a esas horas de la noche. De pronto una mujer increíblemente atractiva se sentó junto a él, tan cerca que casi podía tocarle. Se obligó a sí mismo a desviar la mirada del pronunciado escote de su vestido.

– Es una noche muy fría ¿No es verdad?

Ikki sólo le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza pero al parecer ella tenia ganas de conversar.

– Mi nombre es Nemain ¿Y el tuyo?

– Ikki – respondió simplemente

– ¿Sabes? Me he sentido sola últimamente – comenzó a decir mientras pasaba provocativamente una mano por la rodilla de Ikki – ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a mi departamento? Podemos pasarla muy bien

– Lo siento, pero creo que no se va a poder

Agitó los dedos de su mano derecha mostrándole en el acto su anillo de bodas. Ella sonrió con malicia, esto iba a ser mejor de lo que había pensado. Posteriormente Ikki detuvo con cierta brusquedad la mano de ella que ya estaba subiendo por su entrepierna.

– ¿Seguro que no puedes? – Insistió mojándose los labios – No me gustaría ir solita por las calles

– ¿Por qué? ¿Todavía le tienes miedo al coco?

Respondió malhumorado por la insistencia de la mujer mientras intentaba retirarse del lugar hasta que ella se levantó rápidamente de su asiento impidiéndole el paso

– No, a mi nada me asusta… pero por lo visto a ti sí

– Yo no le tengo miedo a nada – respondió, casi gritó, ya bastante irritado

– Eres muy valiente ¿No es verdad? Capaz de lo que sea ¿No?

La mujer lo tomó por sorpresa rodeando su cuello con los brazos mientras lo miraba fijamente, Ikki se sintió atrapado en aquellos ojos violetas. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue empujar a aquella mujer que le perturbaba sobremanera, pero no lo hizo por dos razones: en primera porque era un caballero y en segunda… por que empezó a sentir que, muy en el fondo, deseaba que ella continuara incitándolo…

– Ya… te lo dije… no le tengo miedo a nada y mucho menos a ti – titubeó, su desconcierto contrastando con la firmeza de sus palabras

– ¿Ah si? Entonces bésame

Ikki estaba literalmente paralizado hasta que de pronto sintió que perdía el dominio total de su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando involuntariamente tomó a aquella mujer entre sus brazos y se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, comenzó a sentir una terrible ansiedad en su pecho… necesitaba besarla ya mismo… era como si alguien más le dijera a su cuerpo qué hacer… rozó sus labios con los de ella, contacto que duró escasos segundos ya que de un momento a otro ella deapareció, se esfumó en el aire ante sus ojos dejando una sensación de muerte flotando en el ambiente ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Estaba muy confundido. Todo esto había sido muy extraño, trató de calmarse para volver a casa.

Se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la parada de autobús y se dio cuenta que le hacía falta algo ¡Rayos! June iba a matarlo, le habían robado la leche y las almendras. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras se rascaba con insistencia. Este si que era un gran problema.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la cabaña. Decidió que era mejor venir corriendo a velocidad luz que quedarse esperando como niño bueno el bus a pesar de que ahora tenían prohibido usar sus poderes a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Pero esta era una situación de vida o muerte, nadie mejor que él sabía cómo se ponía June cuando se enfadaba. Llegar tarde y además con las manos vacías no era muy buena idea que digamos. Intentó ignorar lo ocurrido y entró saludando desde la entrada. June se acercó presurosa a recibirlo con un beso y un abrazo. Pero su actitud cambió un poquito al ver que no traía su encargo.

– ¿Tardaste mas de dos horas y no trajiste nada?

– Es una larga historia, luego te cuento – respondió con pesar mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se cambiaba la playera

– ¡Ikki!

Esa era una de las cosas que le molestaban de él, siempre tan reservado, tan hermético. Sentía que no le tenía confianzas porque nunca le platicaba de sus cosas, se sentía excluida de su mundo y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Ikki fue al refrigerador y sacó un par de cosas para prepararse un emparedado, luego fue por un poco de café mientras June lo seguía a todos lados esperando una buena explicación. Se tiró pesadamente a la cama y fue hasta entonces que decidió enfrentar a su mujer

– ¿Me estás escuchando, fénix? – inquirió molesta, cuando le llamaba así significaba que iba a tener muchos problemas

– Fuerte y claro – dijo llevándose un dedo al oído más afectado e incorporándose

En un movimiento audaz la tomó por la cintura y la recostó en la cama. June odiaba que hiciera eso, esa era su salida fácil para no tener que discutir con ella. La verdad no era para tanto, pensaba Ikki, tanto lío por un litro de leche y 300 grs de almendras. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba a June, sino la displicencia de Ikki y su falta de interés por platicarle sus problemas.

– ¿Sabías que puedes llegar a ser exasperante? – le dijo ella mientras lo miraba con enojo fingido

– Mira quien lo dice

Ella iba a reclamarle algo pero Ikki la calló con un beso. Amaba discutir con ella porque siempre terminaban solucionándolo así. En el momento en que se conocieron lo hicieron discutiendo y al parecer esto no iba a cambiar nunca. Continuaba besándola hasta que sintió que sus labios le quemaban, se apartó rápiamente, a su mente vino el recuerdo de su boca siendo envenenada por los labios de Nemain. Aunque había sido involuntario, se sentía mal por ello.

– ¿Qué pasa? – lo mira confundida

– Nada, será mejor que nos durmamos, ya es tarde

Una vez que las luces estuvieron apagadas. Ikki comenzó a sentirse inquieto de nuevo. Se llevó la mano a sus labios recordando aquel contacto, miró a June y se sintió mal por ella. Se levantó, definitivamente no podía dormir así.

Mientras eso pasaba, en la cabaña de enfrente, Shun tenia un problema semejante. Llevaba horas sin poder conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pesar en June. La amaba, sabía que estaba mal, pero la amaba. Estaba conciente de que ella no era para él y sin embargo su corazón la recordaba a cada instante torturándolo día y noche. Exhaló con fuerza ¿Qué podía hacer?

Una delgada franja de luz cayó sobre su rostro, el rechinar tenue de la puerta le había delatado, Ikki había penetrado en la oscuridad de su cuarto para posteriormente acercarse lentamente. Inconscientemente, Shun trató de contener la respiración. De seguro Ikki pensaba que estaba dormido y prefirió que fuera así.

Ikki resopló un poco fastidiado, necesitaba hablar con alguien a cerca de lo sucedido esta tarde y quién mejor que su otooto para escucharlo. Ni hablar, ya sería mañana. Se arrodilló al pie de su cama y lo contempló unos instantes, la expresión tranquila de su otooto le provocaba una hermosa sensación de paz. Estuvo callado todo el rato y en más de una ocasión Shun pensó en dejar de hacerse el dormido para hablar con él. Pero para qué arruinar este momento si era perfecto. Su presencia bastaba para alegrar su corazón aunque las ganas de abrazarle iban creciendo en su interior.

Recordó aquellas noches maravillosas en que su nii-san se quedaba a su lado hasta estar seguro de que se había quedado completamente dormido, también las noches de tormenta en que corría como cachorrito asustado a refugiarse bajo las sábanas de su hermano presa del miedo que le provocaban los relámpagos. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

– Enano… ¿Podrías por favor dejar de hacerte el dormido y darme un lado de tu cama? ¿Qué no ves que tengo frío, niño?

Al sentirse descubierto no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos y al hacerlo se topó con la expresión divertida de su nii-san que lo miraba como si lo hubiera pillado en alguna travesura.

– ¿Cómo supiste? – preguntó algo apenado

– ¡Ay enano! Te conozco desde que eras así de chiquito – dijo haciendo un aspaviento – por favor, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cuando tratas de engañarme?

– Lo siento – murmuró bajando la cabeza

– Bueno ¿Vas a hacerte a un lado o qué? – le preguntó sonriendo mientras le revolvía un poco el pelo

Shun le obedeció de inmediato. Ikki se lanzó con tal fuerza al gran espacio libre que su hermanito le había dejado que este último estuvo a punto de terminar en el suelo si no fuera por sus excelentes reflejos felinos. Estiró brazos y piernas todo lo que pudo mientras bostezaba y en una de esas por poquito y le daba un puñetazo a Shun que empezó a entender por qué su nii-san ya no dormía con él, en definitiva era algo peligroso. Pero lo siguiente que hizo fue algo verdaderamente extraordinario, se dio la vuelta drásticamente recostando la cabeza en el pecho de Shun el cual, todavía sorprendido por aquello, lo abrazó mientras escuchaba su respiración tranquila.

Se sentía tan bien así. Toda la vida había sido al revés y ahora era su turno de cobijar a su hermano entre sus brazos y velar su sueño. No quería arruinar el momento pero tenía que peguntar algo muy importante así que esperando que no reaccionara mal, se decidió a formular la pregunta…

– Hermano

– Mmm…– respondió fastidiosamente puesto que ya estaba por conciliar el sueño hasta que Shun le interrumpió, entreabrió un ojo que destellaba más que fuego vivo enviando un claro mensaje de "déjame dormir o te golpeo" por lo que Shun prosiguió más temeroso que antes

– ¿Te piensas quedar aquí hasta que me duerma?

– Claro, mientras no me pidas que te cuente la caperucita roja todo está bien

– ¿Seguro? – no es que no le encantara la idea pero había algo que le perturbaba

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesto? Ya sé, June te dijo que ronco ¿No es verdad? Pues no le creas, sólo fue una vez y ya por eso me condena ¡No es posible! pero si tanto te molesta yo me largo

– No, no es eso – se apresuró a calmarlo pues Ikki amenazaba con levantarse – es solo que me preguntaba… ¿No deberías estar durmiendo con June?

Al ver la mirada inquisitiva que Ikki le dedicó supo que hubiera sido mejor quedarse calladito, calladito. Rápidamente trató de calmar la situación pues Ikki lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro

– Digo, es que como están recién casados yo pensé que ustedes deberían estar… bueno… tú sabes…eso… – terminó de decir muy quedito mientras se ponía colorado

– ¡Oye! No me digas que debo hacer con mi esposa – respondió con falso enojo mientras le propinaba un almohadazo en la cara

– Ok, tranquilo sólo preguntaba

– Pues qué preguntas haces, enano – volvió a recostarse en su pecho a ver si ahora si le dejaba dormir

Por más extraño que pareciera Ikki también se había sonrojado. Cierto, se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que otooto ya no era más un niño y de que el dichoso cuentito de la cigüeña ya nadie se lo creía. Hablando de eso ¿De donde rayos habrá aprendido Shun como vienen los bebés al mundo? Peor aún, sería posible que Shun ya lo hubiera experimentado con alguna chica. Fue su turno para exaltarse. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo bien, tenia los ojos cerrados y la luz de la luna le daba un toque angelical a su rostro no era posible, todavía tenía ese aire de inocencia. Dudaba mucho que su hermanito ya anduviera haciendo de las suyas

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sonrió para sí mismo y volvió a cerrar los ojos arrejuntándose más a Shun el cual sentía que le faltaba el aire puesto que su hermano no era muy ligerito que digamos. Ambos quedaron en silencio. Shun contemplaba las estrellas a través de la ventana. No podía dormir, quería disfrutar a su hermano ahora que lo tenía a su lado, sin embargo una idea seguía rondando por su mente

– Pero no estarán peleados ¿O sí? – una vez más Ikki abrió los ojos con pesar, definitivamente hoy no iba a dormir

– Una de dos, o tienes complejo de reportero fastidioso o es que esta noche estás de preguntón

– Perdón, pero no me gustaría saber que pasa algo malo entre ustedes

– Ya duérmete otooto, no tienes de qué preocuparte

Bueno, si Ikki lo decía así debía ser. Pero la verdad es que estaba muy preocupado. Conocía perfectamente a cada uno. Su nii-san no era la persona más expresiva del mundo, tenía una forma muy particular de mostrar su sentimientos y June por el contrario era una mujer que necesitaba sentirse amada en todo momento, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sin embargo había una parte de Ikki que sólo él conocía, ese lado noble y tierno que de algún modo sólo sacaba cuando estaba con él. Si había alguien que pudiera hacerla feliz ese era su hermano igual que lo había hecho feliz a él siendo hermano, padre y amigo al mismo tiempo. En pocas palabras, Ikki era su todo.

– Oye nii-san…

– ¿Y ahora qué, Shun? – balbuceó contra el pecho de su otooto, esta vez casi dormido

– Te quiero… – al escuchar esto, Ikki hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y mirando con dulzura a su hermano se apresuró a responder

– Yo también, otooto, yo también…

Entre tanto, June se despertó exaltada al no encontrar a Ikki a su lado. Eran casi las tres de la mañana. Se incorporó con presteza para luego ponerse unas pantuflas. Lo llamó un par de veces pero al no recibir respuesta se dirigió al único lugar posible donde podría encontrarlo. Al poner un pie fuera de su cabaña se arrepintió de haber salido tan solo con un camisón delgado encima. Había un frío descomunal. Entró al lugar en cuestión y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones que sabía que era la de Shun.

Tal como lo había pensado, los encontró a ambos durmiendo abrazados como un par de niños pequeños. La escena le provocó tanta ternura que decidió no despertarlos. Ya estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando recordó el frío que hacía por lo que pensó en quedarse en la habitación de al lado. Pero eso no fue necesario ya que Ikki se había despertado con el rechinar de la puerta. Ella al notarlo sólo atinó a sonreírle mientras él se frotaba los ojos

– Ven

Le indico extendiéndole la mano. Ella dudo de que cupieran los tres en esa pequeña cama pero al fin decidió acercarse. Con sumo cuidado se montó sobre Ikki que la recibió con un beso en los labios. Shun se despertó justo en ese momento. No supo que debía sentir, esto era de lo más normal y tenía que acostumbrarse a ello puesto que ahora eran esposos, instintivamente desvió la mirada.

No sabía que hacer con este sentimiento. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que la amaba. Todo el tiempo estuvo frente a él y la ignoró. Aquella vez antes de partir al santuario, ella se había quitado la máscara frente a él voluntariamente mientras le suplicaba que no partiera a una muerte segura. Señal más clara no había podido darle, pero él no la vio ¿O es que acaso no quiso verla? Estuvo tanto tiempo junto a ella y no fue capaz de reconocer este hermoso sentimiento que le provocaba… hasta que estuvo completamente fuera de su alcance. Ahora ella era la mujer de su hermano... la había perdido. Tuvo que toser disimuladamente al ver que aquel ya no era un simple beso de las buenas noches.

– Perdón, olvidé que estabas aquí – trató de disculparse June bastante apenada

– Sí, ya me di cuenta – se quejó Shun

Ikki la acomodó de tal forma que June quedó en medio de él y de Shun. La abrazaba por detrás pasando una mano por su cintura. Shun estaba sumamente nervioso al tener a June tan cerca. Su rostro estaba a casi nada del suyo, su situación empeoró cuando ella lo abrazó atrayéndolo más

– Buenas noches, Shun

Eliminó por completo la escasa distancia entre ellos para darle un beso en la mejilla. Shun sintió como se aceleraba su corazón con ese simple contacto. Cerró los ojos arrullado por el suave aroma del cabello de June. De pronto Ikki sintió algo raro pero no supo definir que fue, se estremeció ligeramente llamando la atención de Shun, el cual, pensando que tenía frío, extendiendo su mano un poco más para frotar con suavidad el brazo derecho de su hermano logrando tranquilizarlo.

Miró a Ikki y a June durmiendo plácidamente. Los amaba tanto a ambos, daría la vida misma por ellos de ser necesario. Dio gracias a Dios por haberle regalado a un hermano tan maravilloso como Ikki y por haberle dado la gran dicha de haber conocido a alguien como June. Estaba decidido, tenia que matar cualquier rasgo de amor que tuviera por ella… aunque su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos… pero lo que él sintiera no importaba; lo importante era que fueran felices los dos.

– "Por favor nii-san, cuídala bien… ella es lo que más quiero en este mundo…"

Continuará…


	3. REALIDAD SOÑADA

**LA CULPA LA TUVO EL AMOR**

_Por Mary Martín_

_**ANTES QUE NADA UN MILLÓN DE DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA. MODIFIQUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR UN POCO PERO NADA QUE AFECTE CON LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA. DE NUEVO… DISCULPENME. **_

**CAPITULO 2**

**REALIDAD SOÑADA**

Al despertar, lo primero que vio fue ese hermoso rostro tan cerca suyo. Y de inmediato fue invadido por esa fragancia tan exquisita e inmejorable que provenía de su suave piel. Se veía tan linda aún con el cabello todo revuelto y desalineada, no era para menos si se tomaba en cuenta la incómoda noche que de seguro pasó. Intentó incorporarse pero ella hizo un movimiento que se lo impidió, se revolvió un poco hasta quedar casi encima de él, con la cabeza en su pecho y aprisionándolo con su pierna derecha. Shun sonrió, pues ella murmuró quién sabe qué cosa mientras hacía unos gestos raros y manoteaba en el aire que por poco y le da en el ojo, parecía estar soñando algo… "Soñando" pensó él con tristeza. Suspiró amargamente ¡Cuánto deseaba poder amarla por toda la eternidad si fuera posible! Pero se conformaba con poder estar junto a ella y verla feliz… aunque a él se le partiera el corazón en mil pedazos.

– Yo que tú, le daba un empujón para que se quite porque si no va para largo el asunto – dijo Ikki sonriendo

– ¡Nii-san! – dijo Shun exaltado

– Así me hace así que te lo digo por experiencia – se sienta en la ventana mientras se enfoca en ella y la mira con adoración infinita – si le fuera posible se levantaría hasta las 3 de la tarde o peor

– No te había visto – dijo nervioso – ¿Dónde estabas?

– ¡Oh! Disculpa por no mantenerte informado de lo que hago a cada segundo de mi vida – respondió con falso enojo – pues veamos, me desperté súper incomodo en el suelo porque _alguien_ me sacó con un empujón a media noche – señalándola acusador con la mirada – me levanté y fui al baño a hacer pipi, no querrás mas detalles de eso ¿O sí? – preguntó suspicaz a lo que Shun se apresuró a responder negando enérgicamente con la cabeza – luego me lavé la cara y al volver te encontré muy acarameladito con mi esposa – enarcando una ceja – Voy a comenzar a pensar que me la quieres quitar ¿Eh?

– No nii-san, no digas eso… es sólo que ella pues… bueno yo…

– Ya, tranquilo otooto, sólo estaba bromeando – respondió tras reírse unos instantes por la cara que puso antes semejante comentario

– ¿Podrían bajar la voz, por favor? No me dejan dormir – dijo ella virándose para el otro lado aún con los ojos cerrados por lo que casi se cae pero Shun la salvó tomándola de la cintura

– ¡Vaya! Hasta que Cenicienta despertó

– Dirás la bella durmiente – corrigió frotándose los ojos y sentándose en la cama

– Lo que sea

Shun aprovechó para levantarse y ponerse una playera blanca pues en el momento que esos dos invadieron su habitación sólo llevaba puestos unos pants azules, buscó debajo de la cama sus tenis rojos y se los puso mientras oía a su hermano y a June discutir por ver a quién le tocaba preparar el desayuno. Entró al baño dejando la puerta entreabierta sin querer, se lavó la cara para luego secársela con una toalla, pero al alzar la vista… vio en el reflejo del espejo que afuera Ikki la abrazaba con mucha ternura y le besaba la frente mientras le acariciaba el pelo... por más doloroso que fuera, no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, se torturaba a sí mismo con crueldad, tal vez sólo así entendería de una buena vez que tenía que sacarla de su corazón.

June se sintió observada y lo volteó a ver disimuladamente… pero Shun notó en sus ojos una tristeza que nunca antes le había visto, tal vez fue su imaginación pero le pareció que tenía ganas de llorar. Se desconcertó un segundo y se preguntaba el por qué, pero ella desvió el rostro y lo escondió en el pecho de Ikki.

– Bueno ya ¿Me vas a preparar esos hotcakes que tanto me gustan o qué?

– ¿Tengo opción, acaso? – preguntó con fastidio pues lo único que quería en ese momento era seguir durmiendo indefinidamente

– A decir verdad… no…

– ¿Entonces para qué me preguntas? – sacándole la lengua

Shun seguía observándola con extrañeza. A pesar de que ella hablaba con Ikki, lo volteaba a ver de vez en vez como queriendo decirle algo que no podía. Terminó de arreglarse y se acercó a ellos. June lo invitó a desayunar en su cabaña, él se negó pues no quería estorbarles sin embargo Ikki insistió en que los acompañara.

– Vamos entonces – los toma a ambos de la mano y salen de la cabaña de Shun, pero luego una sonrisita maliciosa apreció en su rostro – ¡Al primero en llegar le toca el doble!

No les dio tiempo de reclamar nada puesto que les propinó un empujón en el pecho a los dos logrando tirarlos al suelo, más no por la fuerza ejercida sino porque Ikki tropezó con un madero saltado y Shun con sus agujetas desatadas. Ella aprovechó y salió disparada. Los hermanos se miraron con complicidad y se levantaron de inmediato para alcanzarla.

– ¡Vuelve aquí o sentirás mi ira, mujer!

Ella comenzó a zigzaguear entre los árboles así que los hermanos se separaron y cada uno fue por su lado para acorralarla. En una de esas Shun estuvo a punto de atraparla, ella al notarlo frenó rápidamente y se dirigió al lado contrario, Shun lo notó pero decidió dejarla escapar, estaba a punto de agarrarla con un abrazo pero hizo como que se le escabulló

– ¡Shun! – reclamó su hermano

– Lo siento nii-san, se me fue – mintió

– ¡Corre que nos gana!

Es cierto, June era muy rápida pero de ningún modo la iba a dejar ganar, él se merecía el doble de hotcakes así que será muy su mujer y todo pero no podía perder por nada del mundo. Ikki la alcanzó y le dio un leve empujoncito con el hombro sólo para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayó sentada sobre unas flores. Shun de inmediato fue a auxiliarla

– ¿Estás bien?

– Si, pero ¡Alcánzalo! ¡Ya va a llegar!

Ikki iba riendo maliciosamente, tan sólo le faltaban unos pasos, ya se iba saboreando su desayuno doble cuando de pronto Shun se le abalanzó tan fuerte que los dos rodaron por el pasto unos cuantos metros hasta que al fin se detuvieron quedando boca arriba, Shun encima. Aunque respiraban agitados se sentían muy contentos recordando cómo jugaban cuando eran niños.

– Te estás volviendo lento, nii-san

– Cuida tus palabras, enano – apretándolo con fuerza y revolviéndole el pelo

– ¡No se olviden de mí!

Con terror vieron como June se tiraba sobre ellos sin poder evitarlo. Aplastando a los hermanos y de paso haciendo un sándwich de Shun que quedó en medio.

– ¡Auch!

– ¡Duele! – se quejaron

– ¿Qué insinúan? – preguntó ofendida pues sintió que le dijeron gorda

– Nada – se apresuraron a responder ambos con cara de inocencia absoluta

Se quedaron un momento así, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Pero ya hacía hambre y June se incorporó un poco con intenciones de levantarse, pero al hacerlo se detuvo un leve instante muy pero muy cerca del rostro de Shun. Esa mirada fugaz que le dedico a él estaba llena de tristeza y… algo más. Él le suplicaba silenciosamente que le dijera qué estaba pasando, pero no fue así. Ikki ni lo notó porque se estaba haciendo el muertito que hasta la lengua tenia de fuera.

– Oigan, no sé ustedes pero yo cómo que no estoy muy cómodo que digamos

June se alejó de inmediato de Shun al oír esas palabras y se paró por completo. Ellos la imitaron, Shun ofreciéndole la mano a su nii-san. Ya estaban por entrar a la cabaña… cuando sucedió…

– _Ikki… Ikki…_

– _Esa voz… ¡No puede ser! _– pensó tratando de parecer calmado y así no alarmarlos. Parecía que algo proveniente del bosque lo llamaba

– Nii-san…

– ¿Eh?

– Que si vas a querer manzanas para a completar el desayuno

– Ah, claro… yo, voy a… traer algo de leña, no me tardo – Shun lo notó muy extraño pero no dijo nada, sólo lo miro alejarse, luego se concentro en ella

– Si quieres voy a buscar las manzanas para que no te atrases – la verdad no quería quedarse a solas con June porque era evidente que la amaba y no quería molestarla con su estúpidos sentimientos

– Gracias – ya iba a entrar en la cabaña para preparar el preciado desayuno cuando él la detuvo tomándola delicadamente por el brazo

– ¿Está todo bien, June? – ella no lo miraba, tras un instante se volteo rápidamente para darle un beso en la mejilla y entró corriendo a la cabaña

Shun suspiró resignado, no pudo más que respetar su silencio. Una vez que hubo recolectado las frutas, se sentó un momento bajo un árbol. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y cerrando los ojos trató de recordar lo que ella le hizo sentir con ese simple contacto. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no debía pensar esas cosas, al fin y al cabo ella era la mujer de su hermano.

– ¡Dios mío! ¡Ayúdame por favor! – susurró desesperado

– Duele ¿No es cierto? – preguntó una voz muy familiar para él

Aquel ser se recargó en el árbol muy cerca de Shun. Sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo pero no volteó a verlo, no quería que notara que sus lágrimas estaban a punto de resbalar por sus mejillas. Su silencio fue suficiente respuesta. Entonces él sonrió.

– Si tú quisieras, las cosas podrían ser diferentes

– ¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿No te parece que ya has hecho demasiado daño?

– Tranquilo, sólo vine a visitarte… te dije que no te sería tan fácil ¿Creíste que con venir hasta aquí ya tenías todo solucionado? No contabas con que Ikki aparecería en escena ¿Cierto?... pero eso podemos remediarlo…

– Ya te lo dije, no voy a caer en tu juego. Si este es el castigo que merezco… lo acepto, pero de ningún modo esperes que atente contra mi hermano – sentenció con voz quebrada

– Eres un egoísta, pensé que amabas a June pero veo que no te importa ¿Cierto?

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es lo más importante de mi vida, renuncié a ella para que fuera feliz sin importarme en lo más mínimo este dolor que me quema por dentro ¡Así que no te atrevas a decir que no la amo! – su voz tranquila contrastando con la intensidad de sus palabras

– Shun, tienes que volver, no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre y lo sabes ¿Tu tiempo se acaba? Si cruzas la barrera te quedarás atrapado... además muchas personas te están esperando

– Las únicas personas que me importan están aquí conmigo… aunque sea de este modo, pero los tengo a los dos

– Yo puedo aliviar tu dolor, lo sabes bien

– ¡Cállate! – elevó su cosmo al máximo por un segundo y fue suficiente para amedrentar al otro

– ¡Maldito! Ella pagará las consecuencias – dicho esto desapareció

– ¿Qué…? – antes que pudiera decir algo más, escuchó a June gritar

– ¡Shun! ¡Ayúdame!

– ¡June!

Mientras tanto, Ikki se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, parecía estar dando vueltas en círculo. La lluvia caía violentamente sobre él pero no parecía importarle. El cabello mojado le caía en la frente ocultando su cicatriz por momentos. No podía estar equivocado, nunca podría olvidar esa voz… pero era imposible que ella le hubiera hablado. Seguramente era el remordimiento de conciencia que le había jugado una mala pasada.

_Esmeralda, eres tú ¿Verdad?… perdóname no quiero que pienses que te he olvidado… es sólo que… bueno, no sé cómo decírtelo pero… me he enamorado de ella ¿Sabes? Sin embargo eso no significa que te haya dejado de amar. Es algo confuso, lo sé, pero es verdad. El día que te perdí, parte de mi ser murió contigo. Juré que nunca más volvería a abrir mi corazón a nadie, porque el dolor que me dejó tu muerte fue demasiado intenso que llegué a desear irme contigo para no tener que soportar tanto dolor. _

_Su nombre es June, no sabes como la quiero. Estoy seguro que si la conocieran me entenderías, te darías cuenta porqué me enamoré de ella así tan pronto. Yo no lo buscaba, te lo juro, solo pasó y no me di cuenta de cómo. En ningún instante quise dañarte ni pisotear tu recuerdo al estar con ella, pero… no sé, me siento tonto diciéndote todas estas cosas. Contarte que ahora estoy con ella no es precisamente lo que querías escuchar de mí ¿Cierto?_

_Te pido perdón si no me expreso correctamente, es que soy muy torpe para esto, tú me conoces. Nunca olvides que yo te seguiré amando hasta el fin de mis días y más si es posible. Porque tú, Esmeralda, me enseñaste lo que es el amor, y aunque duró muy poco… fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado hasta entonces. Pero quise darme la oportunidad de amar de nuevo y sé que con June podré encontrar la felicidad que estoy seguro deseas para mí. Espero que me perdones por haberme enamorado de ella y no te sientas mal por ello. Te suplico que me sigas cuidando desde el cielo y que no dejes nunca de quererme. Sé que no es correcto haberme enamorado otra vez sintiendo aún tanto amor por ti pero… yo… lo siento… no te enfades conmigo, por favor._

Se detuvo a mirar las negras nubes y cerró los ojos sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro. Sintió deseos de llorar, hace mucho que no hablaba con ella pero no porque no quisiera, es que todavía le dolía.

– _Ikki… ¡Ikki! _– alzó la vista tratando de encontrarla

– ¿Esmeralda? ¿Dónde estás? – giró de un lado a otro completamente desesperado por no hallarla

– _¡Ikki! ¡Reacciona! Por favor… _–La energía parecía provenir de la nada _– recuerda por qué estás aquí ¡Hazlo antes que sea demasiado tarde!_

– ¿Qué? No te entiendo

– _¡Tienes que salvar a Shun! El tiempo se acaba ¡Sálvalo!_

**Continuará…**


	4. REVELACIONES

**LA CULPA LA TUVO EL AMOR**

_Por Mary Martín_

**CAPITULO 3**

**REVELACIONES**

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, todo su ser estaba concentrado únicamente en encontrar el origen de esa voz que se comunicaba directamente a su cosmo. Era completamente ilógico que ella estuviera aquí y ahora le hablara…

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

– _Tú sabes perfectamente quién soy_

– No puede ser, Esmeralda está… ¿Por qué usas su voz? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – gritó a la nada con rabia infinita

– _No dudes, Ikki… soy yo…_

En ese momento su corazón fue invadido por una hermosa sensación de paz y harmonía. Sintió como si alguien estuviera parado a su lado, pero no tuvo miedo sino todo lo contrario. Pudo percibir en su piel una mano invisible pero suave que le acariciaba la mejilla. Después sintió que unos brazos lo rodearon. Cerró los ojos para perderse en esa maravillosa sensación. Vino a su mente el recuerdo de la Isla de la Reina Muerte y todo lo sucedido en dicho sitio. Su corazón no podía estar equivocado.

– Sí eres tú… – susurró mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar irremediablemente – perdóname, lo de Junes es…

– _No hay tiempo para esto_ – lo cortó de pronto, él notó el dolor en su voz y se sintió terriblemente culpable – _¡Shun está en peligro! ¡Tienes que salvarlo!_

– ¿Salvarlo de qué? ¿Qué debo hacer?

– _Recuerda por qué viniste hasta aquí, debes hacerlo tú sólo_ – Ikki comenzó a desesperarse porque no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo – _Fíjate bien ¡Mira a tu alrededor y despierta!_

– ¿Que despierte?

Se desesperó con la sola idea de saber que su hermano estaba en peligro, Sabía que ella estaba trataba de ayudarlo pero no le decía nada en concreto, sus palabras no tenían sentido alguno. A pesar de eso, hizo un esfuerzo para poder salvar a su hermano lo más pronto posible. ¡Maldita lluvia! Los truenos, el ruido del viento estrellándose en los árboles nada de eso le permitía concentrarse… un momento… ¿Cuándo fue que empezó a llover? Parpadeó un par de veces y miro de un lado a otro, esa parte del bosque no la conocía ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

– _Eso es, Ikki,_ f_íjate bien _

De pronto notó que tenía algo colgando del cuello. Con cuidado sacó de entre sus ropas una cadena dorada y miró detenidamente el dije que tenía. En su mente apareció una imagen fugaz de June, Shun y él riendo felices mientras portaba cada uno su dije. Una más de ellos uniendo sus manos con las cadenas entrelazadas y los dijes brillando con intensidad.

– ¿Qué está pasando?

– _Dime, Ikki ¿Recuerdas cómo le pediste a June que fuera tu novia?_

– Yo…

– ¿Y cómo es que decidieron venir a vivir_ a este lugar desolado y lejano donde no hay nadie más que ustedes 3?… _¿O es que acaso recuerdas haber hablado con alguien más a parte de ella y tu hermano?

Era verdad, la boda fue algo confuso, la imagen de sus amigos y Athena estaban ahí pero sólo como si fueran parte de un cuadro inanimado, en realidad no había tenido contacto con ninguno de ellos. Y Nemain… bueno, eso era algo extraño de describir, parecía más bien como algo que había invadido su mente, en realidad ella le recordó a alguien más y por difícil de creer que fuera, hasta sintió que le había tratado de decir algo… pero era algo confuso como si se tratase de una…

– Una ilusión… – susurró de pronto

– _¡Así es! ¡Date cuenta! piensa un segundo y dime cómo llegaste hasta aquí… o mejor dicho ¿Por qué?_

Ikki cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza y fue cuando sintió que tenía algo, retiró su mano rápidamente y vio que estaba empapada de sangre. Tenía una profunda herida en la parte de atrás.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– _¡Ikki! Reacciona ¡Por favor, hazlo ya! _– Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Aquella escena se mostró antes sus ojos tan real que le dolía. La sangre, los gritos… la desesperación… entonces recordó todo…

– ¡No puede ser!... ¡Shun!

Mientas tanto en la cabaña, Shun buscaba desesperadamente a June pues tan sólo podía escuchar sus gritos y no la hallaba por ningún lado. Salió corriendo hacia el bosque hasta llegar al río que por alguna extraña razón se había arremolinado.

– ¡Shun! ¡Ayúdame!

– ¡June! ¿Dónde estás?

Sintió una enorme energía negativa y corrió hacia allá. A lo lejos pudo ver unas sombras que la rodeaban. Ella se encontraba sobre la tierra mientras aquellas sombras la golpeaban sin piedad, si seguían así iban a matarla. Quiso avanzar más pero una especie de barrera invisible se lo impidió.

– ¡June! – golpeando con los puños aquella cosa

– Shunny, Shunny, Shunny… – negando con la cabeza mientras reía con sorna– ¿Qué pasa contigo? Ya has vivido esto varias veces ¿Es que acaso no te has acostumbrado ya?

– ¡Déjala! Te lo suplico – dejándose caer de rodillas mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver tan atroz escena

– ¡Ay! pero no llores que me vas a partir el corazón

– Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, nunca la ha tenido. Es a mí a quien quieres ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?

– Matarte sería tan fácil y aburrido – jugueteando con un riso de sus largos cabellos para luego cambiar su semblante por completo – tienes que sufrir ¿Me oyes? Tienes que llorar sangre una y mil veces más… pero para que veas cuán grande es mi bondad, voy a dejar que te despidas de ella ya que pronto tendrás que irte... claro… si es que todavía mis sombras no han destruido su alma.

Desapareció por completo al igual que la barrera y las sombras, que como última acción la arrojaron al turbulento río. Shun dejó de escuchar sus gritos. Se levantó casi sin voluntad y camino más por obligación que por otra cosa. No podía sentir su cosmo así que pensó que esta vez sí la había perdido en definitiva. Más de pronto la sintió de nuevo, muy débil pero estaba seguro que era ella. Se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad y se apresuró a sacarla de ahí. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras se sacaba la playera. Ya estando en el agua tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por encontrarla, los remolinos de agua lo arrastraban en sentido contrario a donde se encontraba ella, al mismo tiempo que le impedían la correcta visibilidad.

Al fin llegó a su lado pero había un problema más, su pierna estaba atorada entre unas rocas, no había manera de sacarla rápidamente sin tener que romper las rocas y muy probablemente lastimarla… aún más. Se maldijo a sí mismo al notar las incontables heridas en su hermoso rostro. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados, era demasiado el dolor. Shun la abrazó para brindarle un poco de calma. Luego trató de liberarla pero ella hizo un gesto de dolor. Para complicar más las cosas, no estaba segura de poder aguantar mucho tiempo bajo el agua. El aire comenzaba a faltarle y Shun al notarlo se desesperó más y más.

June estaba empezando a perder la consciencia, las burbujas de aire se escapaban de su boca y las rocas no cedían. Shun las golpeaba con rabia una y otra vez hasta hacer sangrar sus puños, estaba claro que esas no eran unas simples rocas cualesquiera, esto era obra de aquel ser. Sus manos ya estaban muy lastimadas. Ella colocó su suave mano sobre las de él para que ya no se siguiera haciendo daño, para luego tomarle el rostro y así la mirara. Con una hermosa sonrisa le agradeció todo lo que había hecho y comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

Por su parte Ikki trataba de asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Sólo tenía recuerdos desordenados que parecían no encajar. Pero si algo tenía claro es que vino hasta aquí siguiendo a Shun para salvarlo. Entonces ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? ¿Y lo de June? ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

– ¿Nada de esto es real? – Susurró confundido – ¿Todo este tiempo he estado en una especie de sueño?

– _Eso pasa cuando vienes a este lugar, en este plano es fácil quedar atrapado en ilusiones creadas por nuestro propio subconsciente… ¡Date prisa! ¡No pueden cruzar la barrera de tiempo o sus almas se quedarán atrapadas!_

– Eso quiere decir que nosotros… nosotros…

– Ustedes están muertos – completó las frase que Ikki no se atrevió a pronunciar, sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda de principio a fin – a pesar de que para ti ya han pasado meses, en la realidad llevan tan sólo unos minutos pero si se quedan más tiempo aquí no podrán volver a la vida ya que su almas serán consumidas por completo… así que tienes que llevarte a Shun cueste lo que cueste, él ha estado más tiempo que tú y su alma está en peligro

– Pero espera… y que hay de June…

Entretanto, bajo el agua Shun continuaba tratando de salvarla. Comprendió que todo sería inútil. De pronto sin saber por qué se quedó contemplándola, sabía que tal vez ya no la vería más. Como último recurso, le tomo el rostro con delicadeza y se acerco poco a poco, decidió unir sus labios a los de ella para brindarle un poco de aire. Olvidándose de todo se concentró en grabar en su mente y en su corazón ese instante tan triste y hermoso. Mas luego sintió que ella reaccionó un poco. Sin quererlo realmente se separó ligeramente de ella y apoyó su frente con la suya. Después logró liberarla y con mucho cuidado se dirigieron a la superficie.

June estaba inconsciente. Él la llevaba en brazos. Tomo la playera que había dejado en la tierra y se la puso alrededor pues tiritaba de frío. Llegaron a la cabaña y la recostó en la cama. Sacó unas frazadas y la envolvió un poco para luego prender la chimenea. Poco después llegó Ikki agitado. Abrió la puerta de golpe y vio que Shun estaba recostado junto a ella tratando de darle calor.

– ¡Shun! – gritó de pronto pero él le hizo un ademán de guardar silencio.

– Está dormida, no querrás despertarla, ya sabes cómo se pone de malas y luego ni quien la aguante – sonrió mientras la miraba con ternura

– ¡Escúchame! – lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió bruscamente. Shun se extrañó por eso, entonces Ikki pareció calmarse y cambiando su semblante le hablo calmadamente – No sé cómo decirte esto, sonará muy extraño pero tienes que creerme ¿De acuerdo? – Shun sólo asintió con la cabeza – Tienes que reaccionar, debes volver conmigo o te quedarás atrapado para siempre en este lugar.

Shun bajó la cabeza entristecido, tomó las manos de su hermano y las retiro suavemente de sus hombros, caminó un poco hacia donde June y se arrodilló junto a ella. Ikki se desconcertó un poco pues mínimo esperaba que él estuviera igual de confundido o peor, trató de no darle mucha importancia y siguió tratando de explicarle mientras veía cómo él tomaba la mano de June y la besaba con dulzura.

– ¿Me estás oyendo? Te digo que tienes que venir conmigo ¡Ahora! – se acercó y lo puso de pie

– ¡Suéltame! – apartó su mano con un golpe

– Shun ¡Tú no entiendes!

– ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Eh? – alzando la voz – ¿que estamos atrapados dentro de una maldita ilusión, que no pertenecemos a este mundo y que si no nos damos prisa no podremos volver a casa ya nunca más… porque tú y yo estamos muertos? Sí, nii-san, eso ya lo sé…

– ¿Qué? Pero Shun… ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Entonces por qué no…?

– Todo estaba bien ¡Maldita sea! Pero tú tenías que venir a arruinarlo todo – Ikki estaba demasiado confundido, como era posible que su hermano estuviera al tanto de todo y aún así no tratara de escapar, más confundido aún por sus reclamos – ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡Demonios! ¡Ya no soy un niño al que tienes que estar salvando!

– Shun ¡de qué hablas! Tenemos que salir de aquí

– Si nii-san, tienes razón – calmándose aparentemente – Tú no tienes nada qué hacer aquí

– ¿Pero qué…? – no supo cómo pasó, sólo sintió que Shun le atravesó el corazón con una mano

– Sólo déjame en paz ¿de acuerdo?

Fue lo último que oyó antes que sus sentidos empezaran a desaparecer. Su vista se nubló por completo y ya todo fue oscuridad. Silencio. De pronto se sintió bien, todo tranquilo, tranquilo…

Se levantó con brusquedad, se llevó las manos al cuello, sintió que le faltaba el aire. Todo estaba confuso. Sentía un dolor inmenso en su pecho pero él sólo podía pensar _¿Y Shun?_ Sintió que alguien le hablaba y trataba de ayudarlo. Notó que le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno y al recuperar un poco la visión se dio cuenta que tenía varios cables conectados al cuerpo. Se los arrancó con violencia al notar que más allá, en el suelo, estaba el cuerpo de Shun. Aunque alguien trató de detenerlo, él fue hacia su hermano, todo seguía borroso.

– Por favor – alcanzó a susurrar – tienes que volver – suplico sin saber si lo estaba escuchando o no.

Continuará…


	5. DOLOR

**LA CULPA LA TUVO EL AMOR**

_Por Mary Martín_

**CAPITULO 4**

**DOLOR**

Poco a poco fueron volviendo sus sentidos, sin embargo estaba demasiado débil aún como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, no alcanzaba a comprender del todo lo que había sucedido. No pudo evitar que ese alguien que estaba ahí lo levantara del suelo alejándolo de su hermanito. Sabía que le estaba diciendo algo pero no entendía qué. Luego se dio cuenta de que le inyectaron algo en el brazo y sintió un terrible dolor por unos segundos. No pudo hacer más que recostarse un momento mientras se normalizaba su respiración. Estaba empapado de sudor, terminó de arrancar esos cables de su torso desnudo y finalmente se deshizo de la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Se tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Miró con detenimiento las paredes del lugar tratando de descifrar su ubicación. Se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y notó unos vendajes que lo cubrían. Ese maldito "bip" de una maquina que no conocía resonaba en sus oídos como mil taladros destruyendo sus tímpanos. Se levantó de golpe y estuvo a nada de caerse pero alguien lo sujetó…

– ¡Ya calmarte! no debes estar de pie

– ¿Tú? – Pronunció con rabia al reconocer al rubio – ¡Maldito! Tú sabías de esto – Hizo el intento de golpearlo pero no tenía fuerzas. Hyoga se hizo a un lado esquivando el débil puño de Ikki pero luego lo volvió a sujetar para que no cayera – ¡Suéltame!

Se soltó con brusquedad mientras sentía que todo daba vueltas, pero tras unos segundos y aún tambaleante, se acercó de nuevo y se aferró a la playera del otro aunque más bien buscando sustento y no en señal de amenaza. Hyoga permaneció con la expresión fría y serena. Ikki tenía que respirar por la boca puesto que todavía no estaba del todo bien, pero finalmente reunió fuerzas necesarias para pronunciar con un profundo dolor...

– ¡Tú lo mataste! – tratando de ejercer un poco de presión en su cuello sin conseguirlo

Entretanto en aquel plano, Shun seguía cuidando a June que parecía dormir tan sólo, sus heridas ya no estaban, es como si nada hubiera pasado. Él sintió que ella se aferraba a su cuerpo y escondía el rostro en su pecho. La abrazó con fuerza pues sabía que otro triste final se acercaba. Todavía había muchas cosas que no entendía ¿Cómo era posible que la llegada de Ikki alterara tanto las cosas?

Sin poder contenerse dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Era demasiada su tristeza. No estaba seguro de poder volver para estar de nuevo a su lado, tampoco quería dejarla ahí pero no tenía opción. De pronto un sonido extraño pero al mismo tiempo conocido por él, empezó a invadir sus oídos. Era el fin. Poco a poco las paredes comenzaron a cuartearse, se escuchaba el crujir de la madera. Afuera, los árboles caían uno por uno sin excepción, el cielo se tornó negro, sin vida, no había escapatoria alguna.

Todo comenzaba a derrumbarse a su alrededor y parecía no importarle, toda su atención estaba centrada en ella. La tomó en brazos y salió con pasos cansinos. No podía ni quería apartar su mirada de ella. Trozos de techo caían muy cerca de ellos pero él siguió avanzando. Salieron al fin justo cuando la cabaña terminó de derrumbarse y se alejaron un poco. Y de pronto apareció frente a sus ojos como otras veces, un agujero negro que empezó a succionarlo todo... era hora de la despedida.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía que el viento golpeaba violentamente su cuerpo empujándolo a aquel abismo de oscuridad. Se arrodillo haciendo un gran esfuerzo y la depositó suavemente en la tierra, no miro aquel hermoso rostro una vez más aunque su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, no tenía el valor para despedirse de ella otra vez y tal vez para siempre. Deposito un beso en sus dorados cabellos mientas rompía el abrazo que los unía. Se incorporó de nuevo y viró hacia aquel agujero que ahora lucía enorme y que había absorbido casi todo lo que alguna vez hubo. Bajó la cabeza esperando lo inevitable… hasta que sintió que una mano se aferraba a su pierna

– Por favor, no te vayas… todavía no…

Sin pensarlo la abrazó de nuevo sabiendo que se arrepentiría pues no estaba seguro esta vez de tener el valor suficiente para dejarla, pero se olvidó de eso por un momento a pesar de que sentía que ella comenzaba a desvanecerse igual que todo alrededor.

– ¡Infeliz! Tú fuiste el culpable

– ¡No fue así! Morir fue decisión suya

– Y no hiciste nada para detenerlo, muy por el contrario lo ayudaste ¿Cómo pudiste, desgraciado?

– Ikki… yo…

– Él arriesgó su vida para salvarte más de una vez y en cambio tú… ¿Y así te atreves a llamarte su amigo?

– ¿Y qué demonios querías que hiciera? – Sujetándolo de igual modo – ¿Dejarlo sólo? ¿Decirle: buena suerte Shun, espero que puedas volver a la vida tú solo y si no ni modo?

– Ah, discúlpame… entonces muchas gracias tu infinita bondad, por dejar morir a mi hermano un ratito y luego traerlo de vuelta ¡Qué amable eres! – empezando a encender su cosmo

– ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces! Yo por lo menos lo entiendo, no como tú que en vez de ayudarlo a superar su dolor lo abandonaste como siempre

– ¿Qué dijiste, maldito?

Ya estaba decidió a gastar la poca energía que tenía para partirle la cara… pero de pronto un sonido surgió de aquella máquina llamando la atención de ambos. Hyoga se soltó con brusquedad y fue corriendo a ver qué pasaba. Ikki por su parte fue a lado de Shun que se veía demasiado pálido. Su piel estaba helada y sus labios morados. Notó que tenía algo en la mano, era la cadena con el dije que de un momento a otro dejó de brillar.

– ¡Maldición! – gritó Hyoga golpeando la máquina

– ¿Qué pasa? – el otro no respondió, se quedó congelado en su sitio, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda – Hyoga, dime qué es lo que sucede… ¡Hyoga!

– Shun… él… ya debería haber vuelto

– ¿Debería? ¿Cómo que debería? ¿Qué quieres decir con _debería_?

– La máquina está programada para hacerlo volverá justo a esta hora pero…

– ¿Pero qué? ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

– Es como si no quisiera volver, como si hubiera perdido la voluntad de vivir y si su alma no está dispuesta a ser salvada… entonces…

– ¿Entonces?... – preguntó temeroso aunque ya sabía la respuesta, el silencio de Hyoga y la expresión en su rostro confirmaron sus pensamientos – Ah no, eso sí que no ¡Ahora regresas porque regresas! – Con rabia, desesperación y dolor comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo de Shun que estaba cada vez más frio – ¡Te estoy hablando! Tienes que abrir los ojos de inmediato ¡Oíste!

Trató de resucitarlo dando masaje al corazón y respiración boca a boca… pero nada. El tiempo pasaba tan lento que lastimaba su ser. Hyoga apretaba botones y más botones de aquella máquina sin resultado alguno mientras miraba de reojo si Ikki lo había podido traer de vuelta. De un manotazo tiró unas hojas que estaban encima de los controles y fue corriendo a lado de Ikki que ya tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

– No me hagas esto, Shun – pronuncio el rubio en un hilo de voz – me prometiste que no te pasaría nada malo si te ayudaba con eso

– Y tú que le creíste ¡Imbécil! Date prisa y trae el desfibrilador – lo miro con enojo apartándole las manos

Con cada descarga, el cuerpo de Shun se convulsionaba más y más pero no parecía estar dando resultado. De pronto Hyoga recordó algo y fue corriendo a traer una gran jeringa con ese extraño líquido que le había inyectado a Ikki, sólo que en una dosis mucho mayor. Este último lo miró interrogante y desconcertado.

– ¿Qué diablos esperas? ¡Hazlo ya! – empujándole el hombro

– Shun me advirtió de esto, ya… ha pasado mucho tiempo en el otro lado, rebasó el punto cero hace unos minutos… si le inyecto esto… puedo traerlo de vuelta o… – ya no pudo pronunciar lo siguiente. Ikki sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, no quería perder a su hermanito, menos de este modo tan absurdo, pero se armó de valor y le quito aquel objeto a Hyoga

– ¡Dame eso! Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo – sin pensar le iba a clavar la aguja pero Hyoga lo detuvo a pocos centímetros

– ¡No lo hagas! – forcejeando pues Ikki tenía más fuerza que él a pesar de todo

– ¡Suéltame, ya no hay tiempo! – le dio un codazo en la cara que lo hizo retroceder pero de inmediato volvió a sujetarlo

– ¡Vas a matar a Shun! ¿Podrías vivir con ese remordimiento por el resto de tu vida?

– ¿Qué más da? Total que ya está muerto ¿No? ¡Suéltame, te digo!

– No es así de fácil, es verdad que ahora está muerto pero si esto no resulta no solo habrás matado su cuerpo si no también su alma y eso es mucho peor y definitivo – La desesperación lo invadió, Ikki cerró los ojos con fuerza para liberar su lágrimas de dolor y coraje

– ¿Qué se supone que haga entonces? ¿Cruzarme de brazos a ver que se muera mi hermano? – Hyoga no tuvo respuesta para eso – Prefiero vivir con el remordimiento de haberlo matado pues por lo menos lo intenté y no sentirme miserable por siempre por no haber hecho nada para ayudarlo

Hyoga lo miró consternado. Si mal no recordaba era la segunda vez en su vida que lo veía llorar. Luego su mirada fue para Shun, parecía un inocente ángel dormido, un aura de paz lo envolvía. Muy a su pesar soltó la mano de Ikki que lo miró sorprendido, sin dejar pasar más tiempo volvió a tomar impulso esta vez usando las dos manos para sostener la jeringa

– ¡Espera! – Hyoga lo volvió a sujetar

– ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora qué? no intentes detenerme de nuevo porque te juro que…

– No… yo lo haré – le arrebató la jeringa y respiró profundo – le prometí que lo traería de vuelta y eso haré… además tú no sabes usar esto

Aparto a Ikki empujándolo levemente. Estaba de rodillas junto a Shun buscando el punto exacto, su concentración fue interrumpida por un sonido diferente y perturbador que salió de la maquina, sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de olvidarse de esa alarma y prosiguió. Tomó la cadenita que tenia Shun y la enroscó en la jeringa, la cual sujetó con ambas manos y encendió un poco su cosmo. De inmediato la cadenita se encendió, parecía tener un débil cosmo… era lo poco que quedaba del de Shun albergado en el dije.

Alzó sus manos sobre su cabeza, sujetando aquel objeto en lo más alto y de un solo golpe se lo clavó en su corazón. Ikki tuvo el impulso natural de detenerlo pero se contuvo. Esperaron un poco pero el ruido en la maquina se intensificó hasta que por fin quedó en un sonido penetrante y plano. Hyoga sacó la jeringa y la dejó caer. Se sentó y se dejó ir hacia atrás sosteniéndose con sus brazos. Ikki lo miraba interrogante pero los mechones rubios que le cubrían el rostro hacían imposible descifrar su expresión, pero al notar esas lágrimas que cayeron hasta el suelo, obtuvo la respuesta que no quería saber. Miró de nuevo a su hermano y luego imitó la posición de Hyoga, viró la cabeza a un lado mientras apretaba los dientes para no soltar su llanto.

– Lo siento – alcanzó a pronunciar el otro – te dije que no permitiría que nada te pasara, que podrías confiar en mí para hacer esto y lo que fuera, pero te fallé… no pude cumplir mi promesa…

Ikki se sorprendió de las palabras que le dedicaba a Shun, o más bien dicho… al cuerpo frío que estaba frente a él. ¿No se supone que él le hizo la misma promesa desde niños? Él debió estar ahí para salvarlo, él debió tener la responsabilidad y clavarle la jeringa, él debió darse cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando… y no lo hizo…

– Perdóname

Se aferró a él y lloró en su pecho, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. La cadenita estaba a su alcance y la agarró estirándose un poco, después se arrebató la suya y las juntó. Sentó un poco a Shun para poder abrazarlo y mecerse con él. Besó su frente y luego sus manos en las cuales puso ambas cadenas y lo apretó a su cuerpo mientras sollozaba. Y de pronto sucedió… fue muy leve pero… sintió que él se movía… asustado, lo separó un poco y notó que respiraba débilmente…

– ¡Hyoga! Llamó desesperado

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo pero era cierto. Soltó una risa mezclada con su llanto. De inmediato lo tomó en brazos y lo puso en una camilla para luego conectarle unos cables y el respirador. Por increíble que pareciera, comenzó a toser y Hyoga lo abrazó con fuerza mientras rezaba una oración de agradecimiento. Ikki se mantuvo a unos pasos, ajeno a todo completamente, como si fuera un simple espectador. Retrocedió hasta topar con la pared y se dejó caer no sabiendo si sonreír o llorar, y aunque no estaba entre sus creencias, en silencio comenzó a rezar con Hyoga.

No volvió a verlo hasta que pasaron algunos días. Hyoga le dijo que no había salido de su habitación para nada y que se negaba a probar bocado. Así que él le dijo que tal vez si venía a verlo lo podría convencer de salir de ahí o se debilitaría más y más.

Así pues, se dirigió con pasos cansinos hacia la habitación de su hermano y al llegar se detuvo frente a la puerta pues dudaba en si entrar o no. Escuchó mucho silencio y se alarmó al pensar lo peor, así que abrió la puerta con brusquedad, pero todo estaba en calma, demasiada tal vez. Shun se hallaba mirando por la ventana y aunque lo escuchó entrar ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Ikki se acercó sigilosamente mientras lo observaba con desconfianza. Se tomó un momento para mirar el entorno. Todo estaba impecable, reluciente y bien ordenado, a excepción de unos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio, fijándose mejor notó que eran los planos de aquella máquina. La sangre volvió a hervirle de tan solo recordar lo sucedido.

A pesar de que le daba la espalda, pudo darse cuenta que Shun estaba muy tranquilo, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de manga hasta los codos, unos jeans azul oscuro y unos tenis rojos que eran sus favoritos. Se había refugiado en la oscuridad de su cuarto pues había cubierto con cortinas todas las ventanas excepto una por la que miraba hacia la nada y que era la única que evitaba la penumbra total. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que no se dijeron nada, como si estuvieran solos cada uno con sus pensamientos. Hasta que Ikki decidió romper el hielo y carraspeó un poco. Shun lo miró de reojo por un breve instante y suspiró. Al fin se armó de valor y se giró hacia él. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que sus miradas chocaron.

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó el mayor mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría

– Eso creo – respondió sin mucho afán

– Me alegro

Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de acercarse a él y propinarle un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró al suelo para luego derrapar hasta chochar con un librero provocando que algunos libros cayeran sobre él. Después Ikki se sobó la mano puesto que le había dado con todas sus fuerzas pero no se arrepintió para nada de haberlo hecho, ni siquiera cuando vio el pequeño charco de sangre que se había formado. Shun ya se esperaba algo así de su hermano y pudo haberlo detenido pero simplemente no quiso hacerlo. Se limpio un poco la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras hacía un gesto de dolor que no pudo evitar, luego sintió que su hermano lo agarró de la camisa y a jaloneos lo paró de nuevo.

– Ahora me puedes decir ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

– Nii-san…

– ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza como para haber hecho algo así? Estás poniendo en riesgo no sólo tu vida sino también tu alma… y de paso la mía por salvarte…

– ¡Yo no te pedí que me salvaras!

– ¡Fíjate cómo me hablas! no estás en posición de responderme de ese modo – sacudiéndolo mientas hablaba – ¿Qué rayos ganas con hacer eso? ¡Es estúpido ponerse en peligro por algo que es tan sólo una mentira!

– ¡Para mí no lo es! Aunque no lo quieras entender lo que experimentaron nuestras almas todo este tiempo, pasó de verdad. Y no llames estupidez a hacer todo lo posible para no perder a la persona que más amas. ¿Acaso no puedes entender que necesito verla y estar con ella aunque sea de este modo?

– ¿A quién? – Alzando aún más la voz en señal de desesperación – eso que viste ahí no es real ¡Tienes que entenderlo! Todo fue una ilusión que engañó a nuestras almas al estar en ese lugar pero ella no es June – Shun apretó los puños con ira al escucharlo decir eso tan fríamente – June está muerta ¿Entiendes? ¡Muerta!

– ¡Cállate! – Fue su turno para tomarlo de sus ropas y estrellarlo contra la pared provocando que esta se cuarteara, Ikki estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía su hermano menor, no podía ni siquiera moverse – ¡Tú deberías estar muerto y no ella! ¡Ese era tu destino y no el suyo!

Esas simples palabras lo hirieron en lo más profundo, lo miró con una franca expresión de tristeza y asombro, no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir. Sus ojos no podían engañarle, estaba seguro de que quien se encontraba frente a él era su hermano menor y sin embargo no podía reconocerlo. A pesar de los años, todavía conservaba ese rostro de niño que lo caracterizaba, pero ahora, viéndolo así, con la sangre escurriéndole hasta empapar su camisa, con ese semblante en extremo delgado y desgastado, no parecía él; y más que nada no podía reconocer esos ojos que una vez destilaron inocencia pero que ahora expresaban algo que jamás creyó posible: odio.

– Ella no tenía la culpa de nada – volviendo a empujarlo contra la pared – ¡Tú deberías estar muerto! ¡Tú!… y no June y mi bebé – susurró con voz quebrada mientras sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Ikki sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le helaba al escuchar esto último, eso sí que no lo sabía.

Continuará…


End file.
